


Law Abiding Aliens

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Suits (TV), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Aliens, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Other - Freeform, Torchwood - Freeform, gen - Freeform, short fic, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I got kidnapped by an alien species that look like enormous potato people, rescued by a strange man that claims to be a lord of time and space, rode in a police phone box that was bigger on the inside, and got a job offer at Torchwood. How’d your day go?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law Abiding Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Suits or Torchwood.

Mike had Thursday’s off, and so of course it was Thursday when he and a woman he had never met before in his life were both kidnapped by aliens. 

The woman turned out to be an employee of something called Torchwood, she explained, as they were both currently in a cell supposedly on an alien spaceship. She was one of their main leaders in finding and disposing of dangerous alien artifacts. 

Mike wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth or not. 

But when a giant potato blob thing came to ask her for the information about some giant ray gun and the key codes, he realized that she was telling the truth and proceeded to freak the fuck out. 

It was his first time realizing aliens were real. 

So sue him. 

(Or maybe not, because he’d come to realize-upon being Harvey’s intern-suing is paying someone a LOT of money. And money was something that he still didn’t really have a lot of.)

So, after Mr. Potato ranted and raved and threatened and cursed, he turned around and blobbed off down the hallway. Mike turned to Gwen who looked rather scared but also resigned. 

“Does this sort of thing happen a lot with you guys?”

“You’ve got NO idea,” She reassured him. 

He stared.  
\--  
Harvey wasn’t having the best day ever. This definitely wasn’t one for his record book of ‘wins’. Currently, UNIT and Torchwood had seized control of their law building, his boss was furious, and his best intern ever had supposedly been kidnapped along with Gwen Cooper, an employee of Torchwood. 

“Why would they kidnap my intern? He doesn’t know anything about aliens! None of us do!” Harvey insisted. 

“And we believe that,” Captain Harkness, a man that was far too handsome to possibly be human, reassured him. “Maybe it was a chance meeting between him and Gwen. Who knows? What I do know is that your intern is kidnapped with my employee, and I want to make sure there isn’t any dangerous alien artifacts around here that they can use against you and you’re company. Excuse me a moment. Hey, Sarah Jane, got something for me?” He asked as he answered his phone. 

Harvey hoped that his intern was still alive. 

He *really* didn’t want to have to go through another twelve dozen interviews again.  
\--

“What are you doing? Can cell phones even work in space?” Mike asked, as Gwen was fiddling with her phone. 

“Mine can. Jack-er, my boss got a friend to fix it so that it can call someone for help. He’s very good at rescues,” Gwen informed him, grinning as her phone rang. She put it on speaker. “Jack? Yeah, I’m fine-and so is Mike. He’s dealing with the alien thing pretty well, actually. We should offer him a spot in Torchwood, I think he’d fit right in. You’re smirking, aren’t you? Hey Captain Smirks a Lot, think you can send your Doctor buddy to come rescue us before the aliens come kill us?”   
\--

By the time that Mike finally got back to work, he was beyond late for three meetings, missed out on some really impressive swearing from his boss, and had half a dozen new pro bono cases to go through. But he did return to find a handful of people checking to make sure that he was alright, that he hadn’t been experimented on, and Harvey questioned him about what the hell happened. 

“I got kidnapped by an alien species that looks like enormous potato people, rescued by a strange man that claims to be a lord of time and space, rode in a police phone box that was bigger on the inside, and got a job offer at Torchwood. How’d your day go?” 

Mike listened with a smile as Harvey began to rant about something called UNIT and Torchwood and how they had invaded the building, and began wondering if maybe this was going to be a normal thing in his life now. 

He didn’t think he minded all that much, to be honest. 

Though he did wonder if maybe they should start thinking about doing law for aliens.  
\--

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
